Arthroplasty surgical procedures repair or replace the articulating surfaces of a joint where the bone surfaces defining the articulating surfaces have become damaged. Arthroplasty surgery typically involves resection of the damaged bone structure and installation of one or more medical implants on a prepared region on the remaining bone to replace or supplement the natural articulating surfaces of the damaged bone. A primary consideration during arthroplasty procedures is mounting the medical implant to the remaining bone or a mounting implant attached to the bone to replicate the natural articulating surfaces or positioning the articulating surface to provide a sufficiently tight joint fit. Improper positioning or sizing of the implant articulating surface can cause irregular joint movement or insufficient contact with the corresponding articulating surface, which can damage or irregularly wear the remaining bone.
In order to aid in the fitting of the medical implant, medical kits for arthroplasty surgery often include a medical implant that can be fitted with various differently sized and/or configured head components. Each head component can have a differently shaped articulating surface. During an arthroplasty surgery, the surgeon selects the appropriately sized and configured head component to provide the desired articulating surface. After preparing a mounting surface for the medical component on the remaining bone, the surgeon typically “trials” the medical implant by positioning different head components on the mounting surface and in different orientations and offsets until the best articulating surface and orientation is identified. While trialing different head components can improve the fit of the articulating surface, the trialing can considerably extend the surgical procedure and creates a risk of complications resulting from repeatedly positioning and exchanging head components.